As weapons technologies have advanced, so too have the implements used for protection. Various materials have been employed as material technology has moved forward. The cost and weight of these various armoring materials and techniques are generally factors for designers. Additionally, historical armor materials and techniques generally require continuous updating to meet the demands of modern armaments. For instance, while steel has been used in traditional armor applications, it is generally impractical to employ steel in the dimensions needed to completely protect against all projectiles, as any vehicle carrying such armor would be severely hampered due to the excessive weight. Armor and shielding that is undersized or under-strengthened for its purpose is largely useless. In some cases, this scenario may give a false sense of security to the user.
Armor generally must be designed to protect against a wide variety of threats. The angle of attack, the method of threat, munitions used, and the frequency of danger are all factors that designers may consider.
While some armor is able to withstand the force and penetration of a single strike in a particular region, multiple strikes in the same zone generally represent an unprotected threat. Some armors employ explosive charges and “smart armor” techniques that engage an anticipated projectile, however these techniques severely limit the multiple strike capabilities in the same zone. Accordingly, there exists a need to address these and other deficiencies associated with conventional armor techniques.